I'm you! And you're me!
by EnigmaPhenomenon
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if you just happened to switch bodies with someone? You wake up living their life, wearing their clothes, doing their every day routine? What would you do? And...would you want YOUR life back?


**If you're some of my readers from "Not The End" do not worry, I am still working on that as we speak...er...as you read this. **

**This idea I found entertaining so I'm going to write it into a story. Please bear with me for this first chapter may be a bit extreme. See below author's notes please.**

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon line, and like clockwork the birds had began chirping away. Eventually their sound was drowned out by an annoying ringing. Once this sound had gone off, the frightened birds hastily flew away as a hand reach out from underneath the blankets. The hand fumbled clumsily over the nightstand before located the origin of the sound. The hand finally located the button on the alarm clock and pressed it. All had gone quiet as the figure rose from the bed, as if he were a zombie.

"Man..." Tyson complained as he looked at the clock "Why do I have to get up so early on a Saturdaaay..."

The sleepy-eyed teen stumbled over to his dresser to pick out his clothes before heading into the bathroom and doing his daily routine.

"Yo, Tyson." his grandfather called. "I got breakfast ready for you homie!"

"Coming!" Tyson yelled back as he put his cap on and hurried to eat.

Even though it was just a Saturday, he was going to meet Kenny at the park for some training. Apparently the Chief thought the world champion needed to improve on some areas before the next championships. Tyson had originally rolled his eyes at Kenny's statement, but after much convincing the champion had finally agreed.

Once breakfast was scuffled down he headed out, waving to his grandfather.

He hated mornings, but since he had already eaten breakfast it wasn't so bad. The hardest part of mornings was getting up-still he would have rathered slept in on the weekend.

Soon Kenny came into sight. Tyson smiled but then looked puzzled.

Kenny was standing by the bey-dish with his arms crossed and was leaning against the swing-set.

"Hey...what's up with Kenny...?" Tyson mumbled to himself.

After he got closer he saw Kenny didn't even have his laptop with him. The champion frowned and ran up to his friend.

"Chief!" he called "Hey, are you alright?"

Kenny lifted his head slightly and looked at Tyson, scowling.

"Hmph..."Kenny huffed and began to walk away.

"Hey!"Tyson blinked as he followed.

He finally caught up to Kenny and walked beside him, a very confused and concerned look on his face, he asked if Kenny was alright again.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" Kenny asked, his voice low and serious.

Tyson's eyes widened, not knowing what to make of Kenny's new attitude.

"You were the one who wanted to come here this early, remember? To train? Then you go and forget? Kenny, what happened? Is your family ok? Did your laptop get stolen?" He tried to guess.

"You up in the morning? And you actually showed up?" Kenny said suspiciously.

"What's that suppose to mean? Why are you acting so weird?"

Kenny didn't respond for a moment.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." He confessed in the same serious tone.

"Try me. I'm your friend right?"

"Hn..." Kenny went silent again.

The blue-haired teen waited for him to explain.

"I'm not Kenny."

Tyson was quiet before bursting out in laughter "Ok, so then like, who are you?"

"I'm Kai..."

"You're right! I don't believe you! Though, you sound very convincing. I didn't know you could be so serious...ok, ok, where's Hilary with the camera? Is she over there?" Tyson looked towards the trees and began flailing his arms like an idiot.

"Hey Hilary! Make sure you get my good side!" he laughed.

Kenny scoffed in minor annoyance and waited for Tyson's dog and pony show to end. After a few minutes of laughter, Tyson called to the trees again.

"Tyson why are you shouting...I'm right here!" Hilary snapped as she walked up behind them.

"Yeah I bet now-what?" Tyson turned around to meet a vexed Hilary with an expression that demanded answers.

"Wait...how could you see my face from over there?"

"What are you talking about?" she frowned.

"Ahaaa, good one. Trying to trick me" he smiled.

Hilary quirked an eyebrow at him while Kenny let out a low and exhausted sigh. He didn't turn to face Hilary, he kept his back turned to her and arms crossed over his chest.

Tyson explained to her the joke. Kenny was acting like Kai to tease him, and he was sure Hilary was video taping him from afar.

Hilary only looked confused "What? No I'm here for the training. Remember?"

"Yeah. Translation, you two tried to prank me but it ain't gonna work." He smiled proudly.

Kenny didn't bother saying anything and just began to walk away. He didn't need to be near Tyson right now, he had to find out why he was Kenny in the first place. Hilary had noticed Kenny's strange behavior and asked Tyson if he was ok; but Tyson kept referring to it as part of Hilary's prank.

Luckily, the two were caught up in arguing back and forth that Kenny was able to slip away. He began walking to clear his head. If he had known that the actual Chief had asked Tyson to meet him that morning, he never would have gone to the park.

He had went there in the hopes of being alone and given some time to figure out why he was in Kenny's body-and if he was in Kenny's body...who was in his?

He continued walking and thought of what he had done as 'Kai' before he woke up as 'Kenny'.

It was just a normal day with the rest of his team. Kai and Tala had got some training in before eating dinner and going to bed. Yeah, that's all that happened...then he woke up as Kenny in some ramen shop. He gasped as he realized his body was all the way in Russia.

* * *

A loud shriek went off within the Blitzkrieg Boys base. Tala was startled at the sound of Kai's screams and burst into Kai's room.

"What's wrong?!"

Kai turned to look at him, a very panicked and exasperated look on his face. Tala frowned and looked at the ruffled bedsheets and what a complete mess the room was in. The red head walked into the room in an attempt to calm his teammate.

"Tala!" Kai yelled in a mix of relief and realization.

"Yeah...? What's the matter? What happened?" he asked.

Kai scrambled towards him "I-I-I'm Kai! I'm not suppose to be Kai!"

"Wha-"

Kai grabbed him by the shoulders, which made Tala jump.

"I'm not suppose to be Kai!" Kai yelled and began shaking him by the shoulders "I'm in Russia aren't I? How am I suppose to get back to Japan? No-how am I suppose to get back to my body?" He shrieked.

Tala took a few steps backwards, his eyes wide "What are you talking about? Let go, you're freaking me out. You are freaking me out on so many levels!"

"I'm Kenny!" he finally yelled. "I don't know how I got here!"

"U-uh-huh..."Tala kept trying to back up and escape Kai's grip. The redhead was just as confused.

Kai eventually dropped to his knees, holding onto Tala's hips as he looked up at him with pleading eyes "I don't know what I should do! Ahh!" he whined.

"Dude, let go of me!" Tala's voice had a hint of irritation in it. He struggled to break free and attempted to push Kai away.

He heard the door downstairs close and then footsteps hurry up the stairs.

"Kai, knock it off" Tala hissed under his breath.

"I don't know what to do" Kai laid his forehead against Tala, tears streaming from his eyes.

Tala growled a little.

"Are...are we interrupting...?" Spencer's shocked voice asked.

The redhead froze and turned his head to see Bryan and Spencer's faces with gaping mouths. An awkward silence set in as they stared at each other.

Finally Bryan's voice broke the silence "What the hell is going on here?!"

Tala blinked and looked back at Kai, then his friends. He pushed Kai to the floor and jumped away, facing Bryan and Spencer.

"This is SO not what it looks like!" Tala yelled.

The two boys looked at their leader, then at Kai who had fallen backwards and was still crying.

"What were you going to make him do?" Bryan sounded bewildered.

"Nothing! For the love of God, nothing!"

"Should we not leave you two alone in the house anymore?" Spencer demanded.

"Look, whatever you guys are thinking, it's wrong...it's horribly, horribly wrong!" The wolf desperately tried to convince them.

"Then what is it?!" They yelled in unison.

"Definitely NOT what it looked like! Kai's lost his mind or something!" Tala yelled with his eye twitching.

Kai had turned towards the floor and had fainted from all the excitement.

"He's lost his damn mind!" Tala said again.

* * *

**Like I said...extreme.**

**Anyway, the Blitzkrieg Boys never get much screen time. When they do, it's always serious. I wanted to see something truly bizarre and embarrassing happen to them in order to break them out of the silent shell the anime put them in.**

**I would like some feedback on this, since it's a fresh idea I just had and very little input on it. **

**I think to reduce confusion, I should refer to the switched individual with '...' so since Kai is in Kenny's body, refer to him as 'Kai' instead of Kenny. That way you will know that the person who's name is in the '...' marks is not in their real body. **


End file.
